


Punishment

by mxmanagement



Category: Bottom Rung
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Robot Sex, Robots, Rough Sex, Sex Robots, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxmanagement/pseuds/mxmanagement
Summary: Midas tests Luneo's nerves for that sweet action.Tiny prequel to Ch1 of Floating Along.
Relationships: Luneo Soleil/Midas Infierno
Kudos: 16





	Punishment

This wasn't the first time this happened. 

Midas was dumb. That was a given. But there were times where he would purposely be a cause for Luneo's grievances, pestering him thoroughly until he would burst on the towering robot with a bevy of curses and swears. Soft rubbery fingers angrily dug into that strange soft-metal chest, all the while Midas grins with devilish joy.

Just like all the other times, Luneo was quick to catch a glimpse of Midas' cock rise, tenting brazenly against those leather pants of his. Once his eyes were locked on that bulge, the tentacled demon could not look away, becoming desperate for sexual satisfaction. It took Midas gesturing at him to make his move for their bodies to finally slam into the wall, the clang of metal shaking the apartment as a hearty chuckle leaves the robot.

"I love it when you get angry Luneo~" he moans. Despite the growl he received in response, Midas eagerly waits for his "punishment" as Luneo's tendrils tear away at his pants, leaving his rear exposed to the chill of the air. The robot sighs, his legs spreading in anticipation. 

Luneo's hands held tight against Midas' hips. Fingers gripping down onto metal, making sure the robot would be planted firmly as possible. He was larger, much larger, and Luneo didn't want Midas to slip from his hands. 

Not that Midas would, he had made it clear during their _too many_ sessions that he'll never falter. While he continued situating himself, Midas whines about his "Boredom."

Frustrated, by everything in this scenario really, Luneo begins. Tentacles wrapped Midas, dove into him, grinding, pressing, in and out. There was nothing gentle about his movements, yet the robot was delighted all of it just the same. 

As the flame burns hotter, Luneo feels Midas quiver under him. The robot was close but Luneo did not want him to release. Not yet. 

"Don't even try, Midas. You cum when I say you can." Luneo whispers, his hand curling around Midas' cheek and giving it a taunt squeeze. The robot giggles in his moans, his claws clasping against the walls, desperate and impatient.

Luneo still wasn't finished. His cock works into Midas like a drum, pounding with increased rhythm. Stubborn, his other tentacles join in, rubbing and pumping into the robot. The sensations were all too much for Midas and he's left a mewling mess, begging for release while Luneo pressed forward. 

Midas whines combined with the thick sweat and texture finally brings Luneo to his peak. He erupts into the robot, spilling heat into him while Midas is unable to contain himself either. They both were trembling against each other, breaths drowning the room. Luneo was unable to move, tentacles still in the other as he rests his eyes. The quiet is soon cut suddenly by Midas' voice.

"Man, you should use all your tentacles next time~"

"Don't give me any ideas."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit shorter than the others, just some good ol Luneo and Midas.


End file.
